


Acceptance

by teleen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with a Time Lord is difficult sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

The day that Jack learned that the TARDIS was translating everything that he said was filled with tension.  It was one thing for his wrist strap to do it – it was quite another for a telepathic alien spaceship.  It also didn’t help that the native language of the spaceship’s owner was never translated for those on board.

The Doctor had been utterly mystified by Jack’s reaction until Rose had taken him aside and explained the concept of a ‘double standard’ and how if he was serious about being so very intimate with two lowly apes, he’d better start taking their feelings seriously.

The Doctor withdrew from them for nearly three days before coming to Jack’s room, taking them each by the hand, and bringing them to the library.

He’d spent those three days modifying the translation circuits so that his lovers would be able to read Gallifreyan. 

It was an olive branch that Jack gladly accepted and for a time, Rose and Jack, but especially Jack, spent every moment not running or making love reading the history of Gallifrey.

In the end, it was Jack who asked the Doctor to change it back, Jack who finally understood that there were certain things that the Doctor needed not to share.

The Doctor had never felt more accepted by anyone.


End file.
